


Au cœur d’un monstre

by Al_D_Baran



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Dark Russia (Hetalia), Disturbing Themes, Fantasy, M/M, Symbolism, fairytale
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al_D_Baran/pseuds/Al_D_Baran
Summary: (Repostée de FFN. Originellement publiée sous le nom de plume Pervy Otaku en 2011.)« Je conquière, et je conquière, mais voilà la seule conquête que j'ai jamais voulu réussir. »
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Au cœur d’un monstre

**Author's Note:**

> Une de mes seules vieilles fics dont je ne cringe pas à la vue et la relecture. 
> 
> je vous conseille vivement d’écouter « communist love song » par soltero en lisant, c’était ma chanson préférée à l’époque (et encore maintenant) et apparemment c’était l’inspiration derrière.

Il était une fois dans un continent de neige, éloigné et recoupé de tout, un grand pays de victorieux conquérant, Pangaë. Il avait une capitale magnifique et enneigée, lumineuse et pleine de couleurs. Elle était le siège du roi, qui regardait son pays vivre et survivre de son grand palais. En plus de ses nombreux sujets, il avait assujetti grâce à son armée terrible bon nombre de pays. Ce roi avide portait un nom qui résonnait sombrement à toutes oreilles : Ivan le Terrible.

De tous ses pays annexés à son Empire, le roi du pays glacial en avait un qu'il aimait le plus. Un pays qui se rebellait malgré le fait qu'il ne fit rien de méchant à ses habitants, hormis quelques taxes de convenance, et rare. Le pays levait souvent des révoltes violentes, qui tuait de nombreux soldats des deux camps. Pourtant, Ivan semblait ne rien voir, et toujours aimer son pays magnifique sous sa coupe.

Les gens aux yeux bridés étaient fiers et ne se soumettraient jamais, mais Ivan les aimaient encore plus que ses propres sujets. Il allait souvent visiter leur roi, se mettant à l'aise dans les soies des lits, demandant à avoir les plus jolies femmes sous lui, et la menace de son épée lui faisaient avoir même les plus jolies que le roi gardait jalousement, ses princesses vierges.

Ivan le Terrible, Ivan au cœur glacé, Ivan le Conquérant, Ivan le Sadique, Ivan le Sans-cœur… Ces noms donnaient des sueurs froides, et tous regardaient le grand homme passer en ravalant leur salive, son aura meurtrière et malsaine les faisant trembler. Pourtant, si méchant soit-il, Ivan le Terrible avait déjà été moins méchant, fusse-t-il que même lui préférait ne pas s'en rappeler.

Peu avant sa conquête du pays qu'il adorait, le grand roi adorait déjà le climat généreux de l'endroit. Sa bonne entente avec le roi de l'endroit lui rendait la tâche de le visiter plus facile. Le grand homme adorait les fleurs qu'on y faisait pousser, de grands soleils jaunes qu'il aimait et ramenait souvent avec lui, essayant vainement de les faire pousser dans son pays de glace.

Lors d'une visite non-officielle — secrète, à vrai dire, lui-même déguisé en paysan —, le grand roi rencontra une étoile qu'il trouva encore plus brillante que ses tournesols préférés. Son nom sonnait comme une douce musique à ses oreilles, Wang Yao. Un homme plus petit que lui, d'une stature plus fragile. D'avoir le roi d'un grand empire à genoux devant lui avait semblé le rendre nerveux, mais se rendant compte qu'Ivan n'était pas aussi dangereux qu'il n'en avait l'air, il avait accepté ses sentiments.

Pourtant, une beauté comme Yao avait déjà été promise à un grand noble. Ivan serrait donc amèrement son amant secret dans ses bras après leur ébats, sans même un pincement au cœur un songeant à sa femme, Natalia, qui savait pour ses escapades, mais rien sur Yao. Elle ne devrait jamais savoir. Le grand homme prenait le plus petit dans ses bras, riant de son accent horrible quand il tentait de parler sa langue, et lui qui lui assurait qu'il pouvait très bien parler la sienne. Il l'aimait, il l'adorait, il le chérissait, couvrait son pauvre amant de bijoux, lui offrait les plus belles étoiles brillantes. Il avait tout, et pouvait avoir encore plus que tout.

Et le jour si fatidique était arrivé, et son amant fragile lui avait demandé de l'oublier, ses beaux yeux noirs dégoulinants de larmes. Les yeux violets d'Ivan avaient sombré dans les mers assombries et tourmentées de son précieux ami, leur douceur s'effaçant, son visage s'éclairant d'un sourire sadique, et un rire doucereux lui échappant.

Yao avait été effrayé, et l'avait regardé avec horreur. Les grandes mains puissantes du roi s'étaient enfoncées dans son torse, creusant la chair, ses yeux fous plongés dans ceux de son amant, qui ne pouvait détacher son regard des yeux qui l'avaient déjà regardé avec tant d'amour… Maintenant, rien que de la folie.

Arrachant son cœur, le roi qui deviendrait terrible lui donna son cœur encore chaud et sanglant, battant dans sa main, le petit homme acceptant le cadeau avec horreur. Oui, il l'oublierait. Il lui avait donné son cœur, et s'il le gardait, il se souviendrait de son étoile brillante. Tournant le dos, Ivan le Terrible était retourné seul dans son pays avec son manteau tâché de sang. Et quelques mois plus tard, il envahit le pays.

Un jour encore plus fatidique fut un mois de mai brillant dans son pays préféré. Ivan le Sans-cœur demanda à ce qu'on lui apporte une beauté qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Ses yeux violets s'étaient agrandis à des largeurs quasi-impossibles lorsqu'il avait vu Yao. Ses lèvres tentèrent de former le nom, mais il ne s'en souvenait pas. Il ne connaissait, mais ne pouvait le dire. Avec frustration, il se leva, muet de colère, et se laissa retomber lorsque son étoile oubliée lui tendit son cœur vieux et desséché, avec des mots qui sont simples et changent le monde.

« _Wo ai ni, Ivan_. Prenez-le, s'il vous plait. » Et il lui tendit son cœur, sanglant, chaud, dans sa main, que le terrible roi embrassa doucement, ses lèvres pleines de sang alors qu'il se mouvait vers les lèvres charnues et données qu'il désirait sans apaisement, et même les toucher ne l'apaisait pas, alors il les toucha plus longtemps, plus longtemps. Des mains poisseuses de sang touchèrent la peau de son torse.

« Je conquière, et je conquière, mais voilà la seule conquête que j'ai jamais voulu réussir. »

**Author's Note:**

> comments > kudos.


End file.
